legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk
The Hulk is a superhero published by Marvel comics. First appearing in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962), the character is a human that becomes a large, unstoppable behemoth upon suffering extreme amounts of stress or anger. The Hulk is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in comic books and one of the most popular superheroes in the mainstream Marvel Universe. Available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 1.3, the Hulk's body is craftable in either the Gamma Containment Unit or the Suit Assembly Unit. Wearing it will grant the player his powers and abilities. Backstory There have been a number of people whom have been given the abilities of the "Incredible Hulk", but the longest running and more popular iteration is Dr. Bruce Banner. A gifted scientist specializing in Gamma Radiation, Banner is chosen by the government to create a new type of bomb that used it to attack their enemies and monitor its detination. Seeing a teenager, Rick Jones, wonder onto the test site, Bruce rushed out to warn him and take him off before the bomb explodes. Though he managed to get to Jones, they could not escape in time, forcing Banner to throw himself between Jones to protect him from the Gamma rays. Though he should have died, Bruce survived, seemingly unharmed, and was taken off site by paramedics. However, during the night-time, he transformed into a large green man, who seemed to lack the intelligence Banner had, but was incredibly strong, which increased the angrier it got. This gave the military had trouble both controlling and containing it within certain confines. However, at sunrise, just before the army could corner the "Hulk", it transformed back to Bruce, who seemed not to have no memory of what had happened. After some time trying to find a way of curing or controlling the Hulk, Bruce managed to find a way of connecting his transformations into the creature through anger and stress. He also co-found the superhero team the Avengers with fellow superheroes Iron Man, Thor, Ant-Man and Wasp. However, he soon left the team when his control of the creature started to decline, though would often join them on many missions. The Hulk is one of the strongest characters in Marvel's mainstream continuity, but his lack of intelligence has lead to him being used as a pawn by both good and evil. In the Mod Hulk was first added into the Superheroes Unlimited in version 1.3. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In 4.0 to 4.3.12, Hulk's suit can be crafted in the Gamma Containment Unit and worn by the player. As the Hulk, players will be given Speed 6 (8 whilst sprinting), Acrobatics 5, Regeneration 11 (this increases to 12 at 10 hp and 13 at 5 hp), and immunities to Fall Damage and Poison. Hulk also has super Strength, which increases the more "angry" he gets. There is a meter that fills up on the top left hand corner of the player's screen, which increases the more the player fights or attacks. At Level 1 (the default/starting level of anger), Hulk will have strength 18, though this will increase to 19 at Level 2, 20 at Level 3 and 22 at Level 4 (the highest level). Hulk will also be able to perform his signature "Smash" move (the Suit Ability 2 key). He can also perform long leaps (Suit Ability 1 Key) and the Jump button at the same time. Additionally, Hulk will perform a "Hulk Smash" if the player presses the aforementioned keys and the Shift Key at the same time. If the player has the RenderPlayerAPI mod installed, Hulk will appear taller than before. Crafting When crafting Hulk in versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, you will need: *Emerald Armor (all four piecies) *30 Blocks of Gamma Radiation *Potion of Strength 2 *Potion of Swiftness 2 Hulk Head Recipe.png|Hulk's Head Recipe Hulk Torso Recipe.png|Hulk's Torso Recipe Hulk Pants Recipe.png|Hulk's Pants Recipe Hulk Feet Recipe.png|Hulk's Feet Recipe 5.0 Hulk is also available in the abandoned 5.0. His suit can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player. Doing so will give them 40 health points, strength 26 (which will increase to 30, depending on how angry he is), speed 3 (10 whilst sprinting), jump boost 6, regeneration 4 (6 when under severe damage) and knockback. Hulk can also leap great distances (Suit Ability 1 Key and Space), perform his iconic "Hulk Smash" (Suit Ability 2 Key), dash (Suit Ability 3 Key), "thunder clap" (Suit Ability 4 Key) and ground pound (Suit Ability 5 Key). He is also immune to fall damage, poison and radiation poisoning. Crafting To craft the Hulk in version 5.0, you will need: *32 Gamma Radiation *Emerald Armor (all 4 pieces) Hulk Head Recipe (5.0).png|Hulk's Head Recipe Hulk Chestpiece Recipe (5.0).png|Hulk's Torso Recipe Hulk Legs Recipe (5.0).png|Hulk's Pants Recipe Hulk Feet Recipe (5.0).png|Hulk's Feet Recipe 6.0 Hulk returned during the merge to the Legends Mod, now part of version 6.0. Like 5.0, his costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 64,500 tokens. Whilst wearing the Hulk costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 25, Speed 5 whilst sprinting, Jump Boost 5 and Fortitude 8. In addition, they will become Bulletproof, be granted Water Breathing 10 and Vacuum Adaptation, and be immune to Poison, Wither, Radiation and Fall Damage. Hulk is also given Brute 2 and his Strength will increase to a maximum of 28 the more angry he gets. In addition to these, Hulk's body will allow the player to perform a scattershot (Ability 1 Key), a Hulk Smash (Ability 2 Key), a Thunder Clap (Ability 3 Key), a Seismic Toss (Ability 4 Key) and a Ground Pound (Ability 5 Key). They will also be able to transform between the Hulk form and their player body (Equip Key) and leap great distances (Utility Key). As a special ability, Hulk will preform a World Breaker, which will increase his strength to astonishing levels and harm players within the vicinity (Special Key). Alternative Costumes The following are alternative costumes available for the Hulk in specified versions of the mod. * Alternative color appearance (6.0) * Gladiator appearance (6.0) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers